fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
AkuTenshi
---- Story AkuTenshi, also know as Evil Angel, used to be your average everyday person on FFW. He wrote a few stories, and beta'd for a few people... Until he stepped on the wrong persons toes. In the end, he got into a fight with the wrong man, and became a target for alot of people. He wanders, hiding from people who want to take get the bounty on his head, and waiting for something to happen. Waiting for some way to fight back. Appearance Aku has slightly tanned skin, brown shaggy hair with bangs that covers his eyes slightly and blue eyes. Aku wears a solid black pullover (with no hood), blue jeans with holes in the knees, and a small deathbat tattoo between the shoulder-blades. Aku also wears a dark brown cowboy hat thats either on his head or hanging on his back. Aku has a sharktooth necklace around his neck as well. Personality Aku is mostly sarcastic and witty, but at times when he is serious he becomes analytical. He also has a cautious nature since he leads the Resistance. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Shadow Bracelet: An item that allows Aku to become partially invisible and meld with shadows and travel through them to any other shadow in that area. Enchanted Wetstone: A special wetstone, any sword sharpened by this wetstone is incredibly sharp, and incredibly hard to dull. Longsword: Aku carries a longsword that is usually attached to his back. The sword resembles Rebellion from Devil May Cry. Pistol: Aku carries a pistol along with him. Swords: Aku owns the Twin Kiba blades (Naruto), the blades can conduct lightning chakra and use it in battle. The charge of the blades are dependent on Aku's emotions. Fiction Powers Halo Spartan Augmentations: Aku's body is enhanced like that of the Spartan program. Aku has increased reaction times, strength, speed, vision, hearing, smell, etc. Bleach Aku's longsword (Rebellion) is a Zanpakuto. Rebellion is it's sealed state and Aku has access to its other forms. *Shikai(Initial Release): The command phrase is: "Bring the Twilight, Rebellion!" And the blade is in Shikai form, just making it longer, and giving him control of the wind, able to send blades of it at his enemies, speed himself up, etc. *Bankai(Final Release): Rebellion's bankai allows him further control over the wind, speed so great that it seems like teleporting to some, and makes an invisible armor of thousands of tiny wind blades that slice anything that they touch. He can also disperse this armor, and send it towards his opponent. The blade becomes wider as well. Kekkaishi Kekkai: Allows him to create glowing, transparent, boxes. He can trap enemies in them, and crush them by making it smaller. Original Power Foresight Foresight: Aku is able to, while keeping eye contact, read an enemies surface thoughts, allowing him to forsee the enemies moves, and counter them accordingly. Techniques/Magic Soul Blade: Aku's soul melds with any blade he wields, making them nearly indestructible. However if the blade is destroyed, he loses a piece of his soul. Kido: Aku knows Kido: 1-120 Spells from Bleach. Aku can use both paths of kido: Way Of Destruction, and Way Of Binding. Music Themes Hard To See, by Five FInger Death Punch Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Wind Category:Realm Resistance